This invention is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree that has been given the variety name or denomination `NJ109`.
The new variety was discovered by applicants in September 1980, in the course of their work in connection with an ongoing breeding program seeking to develop improved early-maturing apple trees with improved fruit quality.
The new cultivar `NJ109` is a seedling produced from crossing the cultivar `Golden Delicious` (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent and the selection `NJ88` (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The cross was made in 1971 at the Horticulture Research Farm No. 2, New Brunswick, N.J.
In 1972 the seedling was transplanted to Block D at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Development Center, Cream Ridge, N.J. In the above orchard, its position was Row 100, Tree 156, having the description D-100-156 in the breeding records.
The new tree of this invention, `NJ109`, had as its seed parent the variety `Golden Delicious`, and as its pollen parent `NJ88`. The pollen parent, which is no longer available, was a product of `Golden Delicious` .times. `M2439`. The parentage of `M2439`, was `Crown Prince Rudolf` .times. `James Grieve`. All specimens of the pollen parent of `NJ109` have been destroyed, and notes to its characteristics are almost nonexistent.
In September 1980 after several years of observing the growth and characteristics of the seedlings under study at Cream Ridge, applicants selected the cultivar now known as `NJ109` for further study and they asexually propagated the cultivar by grafting it on M7a dwarfing rootstock. Subsequently, applicants determined that the grafted material maintained the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.
The new cultivar produces a moderately vigorous, spreading tree. Fruit is numerous and borne uniformly throughout the tree canopy on short axillary branches. The tree flowers over a prolonged period with the majority of flowers opening a few days before the cultivar `Golden Delicious`. The apple fruit is attractive and possesses a crisp texture.